Ángel
by lYmli
Summary: El amor siempre tiene una segunda oportunidad, Sasuke x Naruto shonen ai lemon.


**Ángel.**

_Aquí estoy, tú también, _

_aunque sea en la imaginación, baby._

_Esta vez quiero ser la luna llena _

_que te espera y te ilumina._

Sasuke pisó con todas sus fuerzas el pedal, aumentó la velocidad y manejó sin rumbo por la carretera, los carros a su paso se iban a un rincón para no chocarse con él.

El semáforo cambió de color, pero Sasuke no se detuvo, siguió manejando, entonces un camión grande que iba por la dirección contraria se cruzó en su camino y se estrellaron.

_Como amiga te he sido fiel, _

_ahora te llevo en la piel._

_Sé que no va a suceder,_

_pero lo puedo soñar._

- Sasuke, despierta - llamó Naruto sacudiendo el hombro del aludido.

- Mmm, Naruto, déjame dormir - dijo Sasuke sin siquiera abrir los ojos, extendió sus manos hacia Naruto para abrazarlo. - Tú también quédate en la cama.

- Llegaré tarde al trabajo - dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero, pero las manos expertas de Sasuke ya se metían bajo su camisa y jugaba con sus pezones mientras le quitaba los botones. - Eres un pervertido, siempre estas caliente - dijo tratando de ahogar un gemido, pero Sasuke ya llevaba unos dedos dentro de su interior.

- Soy tu pervertido - dijo Sasuke abriendo los ojos, tenía un brillo lascivo, se relamía los labios al ver que el pequeño rubio se retorcía de placer con sus caricias. - Estoy despierto como quieres - dijo besándolo.

- No me refería a esto - dijo Naruto muerto de la vergüenza como se sentaba sobre el regazo de Sasuke, podía sentir que el miembro de éste peleaba contra el pantalón para salir, esa vez no pudo aguantar el gemido ya que el miembro creciente de Sasuke contra su trasero hacía que su propio miembro reaccionara también.

Sasuke bajó rápidamente los pantalones de Naruto al mismo tiempo que sacaba su propio miembro, los dos miembros en erección se encontraron, apenas se rozaron y se estremecieron por todo el cuerpo ante la calentura.

- Eres hermoso - dijo Sasuke atrapando uno de los pezones duros del rubio entre los dientes. - Quiero comerte.

- Para, Sasuke, sabes que soy... aaah... sensi... ahí... aaah - decía Naruto como Sasuke empezó a dar mordiscos por su pecho dejando marcas rojizas.

- No puedo pararme, te deseo tanto - dijo Sasuke tomándolo por la cintura, separó con cuidado sus glúteos y metió lentamente su miembro en la entrada de Naruto.

Los dos lanzaron un gemido de placer como el mayor empezó a penetrarlo, Naruto movía su cintura al ritmo de las caricias que le propiciaba Sasuke, entonces los dos gritaron de placer al ser embestidos por la ola de placer. Sasuke salió de Naruto bañando sus muslos con su esencia mientras que el rubio seguía expulsando su líquido blanco y espeso, Sasuke se agachó y tomó cada gota.

- Sasu...

- Ssssh, no digas nada, bésame - dijo el pelinegro apresando sus labios con pasión, Naruto podía saborear su propia esencia mezclada con el dulce sabor de la boca de su novio.

- Ya en serio tengo que irme... - dijo Naruto apartándolo con una sonrisa.

- Una vez más.

- No - dijo Naruto agarrando su ropa tirada en el piso y caminó hacia el gran ventanal.

- Naruto - dijo Sasuke preocupado como éste se subía al balcón. - Es peligroso, bájate - dijo levantándose de la cama, pero ya era tarde, Naruto se giró con una sonrisa algo retorcida y antes de que Sasuke lo agarrara, Naruto se arrojó por el balcón cayendo por el edificio de varios pisos.

- Noooooo! Sasuke, despierta! - Gritó Itachi asustado como su hermano no reaccionaba.

- No se acerque por favor - dijo el policía que había cerrado el lugar del accidente donde un carro se chocó contra un camión.

- Es mi hermano.

- ¿Quién? - Preguntó el policía revisando la lista de heridos ya que en el accidente había herido y muerto algunos transeúntes.

- Eh... - Itachi miró el charco de sangre y los cuerpos tendidos en el piso. - Él... - Dijo señalando al chico de cabellos negros en la camilla junto a la ambulancia. - Sasuke - gritó Itachi corriendo hacia la camilla.

- Naruto - dijo Sasuke entre el dolor al borde de la inconsciencia.

- Se golpeó fuerte la cabeza - dijo el paramédico alejando a Itachi.

- Es mi hermano - dijo Itachi yendo con ellos al hospital.

Para cuando despertó Sasuke tenía la cabeza vendada, una pierna fracturada y los policías afuera para interrogarlo, pero como seguía medio sedado decidieron dejar que descansara. El único que podía verlo era Itachi.

- ¿Querías matarte? - Preguntó Itachi enojado.

- Ya estoy muerto sin Naruto.

- Sasuke...

- Yo... lo maté... maté al chico que amo... - dijo Sasuke golpeándose como se arrancaba los tubos que lo conectaban a la máquina. - Merezco morir.

- ¿De qué hablas, Sasuke? Naruto murió en un accidente de carro el año pasado.

- Fue mi culpa.

- Tú ni estabas ahí.

- Fue mi culpa, él no hubiera manejado tan rápidamente si yo no lo hubiera retenido para que llegara tarde al trabajo.

- Sasuke - dijo Itachi sentándose en la cama. - No sé si lo que te voy a decir empeorará las cosas, pero... Naruto no iba tan rápido al trabajo.

- ¿Entonces... a dónde iba... Naruto?

- ¿No recuerdas?

- ¡Dime!

- Ese día... era el aniversario de ustedes - dijo Itachi sacando una bolsita de su bolsillo. - Naruto había ido a la tienda por el regalo que te compró, pero era tarde y llovía mucho, un borracho manejaba una moto y se estrelló contra Naruto... no fue tu culpa.

- Esto es - dijo Sasuke tomando la bolsita.

Itachi decidió dejarlo solo, Sasuke miraba fijamente la bolsita hasta que decidió sacar lo que tenía adentro, era una gran foto de ellos besándose en un parque.

- Es la primera cita que tuvimos... ahí dijimos TE AMO al mismo tiempo y Naruto se rió porque eso era destino... ¿Destino? Ya no esta conmigo...

Sasuke dejó la foto a un lado y se salió de la cama, buscó su ropa entre sus pertenecías en la mesa y se escabulló del hospital sin avisar, también había tomado las llaves del carro de Itachi, así que manejó por la carretera con la misma imprudencia de unas horas atrás, pero se detuvo ante un cementerio, bajó del carro y miró las rejas que impedían la entrada a esas horas al lugar, de todas formas Naruto no estaba ahí, no tenía una tumba, el cuerpo del rubio quedó tan destrozado con el accidente que apenas quedó la dentadura para identificarlo.

- Un año ha pasado, hoy es nuestro aniversario y el día de tu muerte - dijo Sasuke caminando hacia una puente, desde ahí se podía ver el mar con la luna poniéndose.

Sacó el anillo en su bolsillo, ese mismo día él iba a proponer matrimonio a Naruto, pero éste nunca llegó a ver el anillo siquiera, la foto y el anillo era lo único que le quedaba de la relación tan bonita de ellos, ¿qué clase de destino era ese?

- Sasuke.

Reconoció la voz de Naruto, confundido miró a su lado, ahí estaba Naruto sentado en la baranda del puente.

- Es peligroso, te puedes ca... - antes de que Sasuke terminara su frase, recordó que Naruto ya estaba muerto y solo se imaginaba al rubio ahí con él.

- Hoy quiero matarme y estar contigo.

- No puedes - dijo el "fantasma" inclinado su cara hacia la de él.

- No pienses que en éste día morí, solo piense que en éste día, algún día nos volveremos a ver - dijo Naruto besándolo.

Aquel beso era tan real, pensó Sasuke tratando de rodearlo con sus brazos, pero Naruto se alejó y se arrojó del puente.

- No me dejes! - Gritó Sasuke mirando hacia el mar, unas grandes alas aparecían en la espalda de Naruto y éste salía volando hacia el cielo oscuro.

_Te digo _

_somos los dos como el aire que está _

_flotando libre en la inmensidad, _

_oigo tu voz, sueño contigo._

_Y eres mi ángel de paz, _

_déjame volar. _

_A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar, _

_tus alas me llenan el alma._

_Tu sello de amor lo llevo en la piel, _

_ser sólo amigos no es fácil, baby. _

_Despertar es un dolor si no es verdad _

_lo que yo más quiero y aún espero… _

_Como amiga te he sido fiel, _

_ahora te llevó en la piel. _

_¿Cuándo se va a terminar _

_o cuándo se hará realidad?_

_Te digo _

_somos los dos como el aire que está _

_flotando libre en la inmensidad, _

_oigo tu voz, sueño contigo._

_Y eres mi ángel de paz, _

_déjame volar. _

_A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar, _

_tus alas me llenan el alma._

_Tanto miedo tengo de perderte, _

_tanto miedo de no verte más _

_aunque eres mi amigo _

_para mi algo más._

_Este valle secreto_

_mi corazón guardará, _

_todo lo he soñado y era contigo._

_Te digo _

_somos los dos como el aire que está _

_flotando libre en la inmensidad, _

_oigo tu voz, sueño contigo._

_Y eres mi ángel de paz, _

_déjame volar. _

_A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar, _

_tus alas me llenan el alma _

Sasuke vivió setenta años más, nunca volvió a amar alguien como a Naruto, murió ya viejo.

- Bienvenido al cielo - dijo una chica de cabellos rojos en una entrada dorada.

- ¿El cielo?

- Sí - dijo ella empujándolo hacia el interior del cielo, no era de nubes ni había jardines, era ahí como la tierra, como la ciudad llena de rascacielos, carros, tiendas, centros comerciales.

Sasuke caminó confundido por la calle bajo la luz de la luna, se detuvo en el mismo puente de años atrás y miró el mar, podía ver su reflejo, lanzó un gemido al ver que su apariencia no era vieja sino joven de cuando tenía dieciocho años.

- Sasuke.

- ¿Naruto? - Sasuke miró al rubio de pie en la baranda del puente.

- Te he estado esperando - dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Sasuke no tomó la mano, temiendo que todo era un sueño.

- No desapareceré, ahora estaremos juntos - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, tomó la mano de Naruto, para su sorpresa no desapareció, podía sentir la mano del rubio, era cálida, sus dedos se entrecruzaron en un fuerte apretón.

- ¿En serio estoy muerto?

- Para mí esto es como una segunda vida - dijo Naruto. - ¿Ves? Es el destino, estamos juntos.

- Ya veo, una segunda oportunidad - dijo Sasuke sacando el anillo en su bolsillo. - Siempre lo he llevado conmigo...

Sasuke hizo que Naruto se bajara de la baranda, sus rostros se encararon, podía sentir el aliento del rubio, en serio era como una segunda vida para estar juntos.

- ¿Quieres ser mi esposo en esta vida y en la que venga?

- Sí - dijo Naruto besándolo, Sasuke no perdió tiempo y correspondió al beso, había esperado casi un siglo para volver a sentir esos labios tan jugosos.

Te amo!

Los dos dijeron TE AMO al mismo tiempo como la primera vez, sus almas estaban conectadas, ellos estaban conectados, sentían el mismo gran amor el uno por el otro, después de todo no importaba la vida o la muerte, pensó Sasuke tomando a Naruto de la mano, juntos fueron por el puente, el sol salía lentamente tras las nubes, otro día, otra vida, otra oportunidad para volver a estar con la persona que amabas.

Sasuke acarició la mejilla de Naruto haciendo que se encogiera por las cosquillitas y luego lo volvió a besar.


End file.
